Nobita-kun Aishiteru
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: "SHIZUKA, AISHITERU!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang mencegat lengannya tadi. Gema suaranya terdengar begitu jelas di atas bukit kecil nan sepi itu. Shizuka hanya melemparkan senyuman manis nan menawannya lalu kemudian berkata, "Aishiteru Nobita," ungkapnya dengan senyum–paling indah yang bisa ia berikan—yang masih setia terpatri diwajah manisnya/MyFirstFict/OS. RnR? :)


**Hai hai hai ..! :D**

**Hmmm... Ada yang suka fanfic? Fitri juga suka banget loh...(siapa yang nanyain yahh?)**

**Kali ini saya mau nge-post fanfic pertama saya *nyengirgakjelas_ngedip-ngedipin-mata***

**Ini fanfic-nya pake tokoh Doraemon-sirobotkucingbirubulat-kayakbolapingpong-eh?*kabuurr***

**Nggak.. bercanda kok, Doraemon kan robot kucing biru yang triple unyuuu hehehe.**

**Okedeh langsung aja yakkss.. yukk mariii...:)**

-oOo-

Disclaimer :

Semua tokoh dalam fic ini kepunyaan Fujiko. , saya 'cumi' alias cuma minjem doang. I don't own them. I just have a plot and the story of this fic.

Pairing :

Nobita/Shizuka.

Genre :

Friendship, Romance.

Rated : T (teen).

Timeline :

Disini ceritanya, Nobita dan Shizuka udah kelas satu SMA...Dan Nobita udah enggak sebodoh yang dulu, yah bisa dibilang disini dia sudah cukup pinterr-lah..Dan yang terpenting, disini Nobita udah jadi remaja yang—err..cool yah meskipun masih ada sifat kekanakannya sih...hehehe...

**A/N : Hmm... akhirnya ini fanfiction jadi juga *ngelusdada-lega...oh iyaa maaf banget yah kalo fic pertamaku –yang cuma oneshoot— ini jelek banget L** **soalnya aku juga baru belajar, jadi tolong dimaklumi segala kekurangan yang ada pada fic-ku ini. Btw, disini ada kilasan flashbacknya, jadi aku harap kalian gak bingung dan bisa mengerti alurnya gimana. Tapi aku mau ngasih ucapan terima kasih sebelumnya buat readers 'kalau' ada yang mau baca fic GaJe saya ini hehehe... Di komen juga boleh kok, asalkan komennya bersifat membangun J**

**Warning!** Agak OOC, GaJe, bahasa berantakan, alur kecepetan, miss typo mungkin? Entahlah dan berbagai macam kekurangan dan ketidaksempurnaan 'tingkat akut' lainnya, maklum baru pemula hihihi...

**Happy Reading guyysssss (emang ada yang mau baca? -_- halaahh-ngarepp)...**

**Don't like? Don't read****J**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Nobita-kun Aishiteru**

(by Fitri Lovegood)

"Doraemon ... hikssss ... hikssss ..." Nobita baru saja pulang sekolah, dan sekarang ia menghambur masuk kamar penuh dengan taburan kristal kesedihan—menangis (lebih tepatnya begitu) tersedu-sedu sembari mengadu pada Doraemon yang sedari tadi tengah asyik duduk diatas lantai kamar, menikmati kue dorayaki yang dibelikan ibu sambil membaca buku baru yang ia beli tadi pagi di salah satu toko buku emperan ketika ibu menyuruhnya berbelanja ke pasar, judulnya 'Cara Memikat Kucing Pujaan Tanpa Pelet'(?) Ia terlihat begitu serius, sebelum akhirnya menyadari kehadiran anak berbaju kuning cerah dengan bingkai kacamata besar yang kini tengah meraung-raung tidak jelas dihadapannya. Anak itu baru saja pulang dari les tambahannya.

"Kamu kenapa lagi Nobita? Kamu dikerjai Giant dan Suneo lagi?" duga Doraemon. "Sudahlah, tidak usah bersikap cengeng seperti itu," Doraemon menenangkan.

"Tidak Doraemon ... ini tidak seperti apa yang kamu kira, ini lebih parah ... Tolong akuuu Doraemooon ... hikssss ... hikssss,," Nobita merajuk dan masih saja tetap menangis dengan gaya khasnya yang seperti biasa.

"Lalu ada apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit santai sambil tetap mengunyah dorayakinya dengan nafsu makan yang tidak sedikitpun berkurang karena adanya Nobita yang merengek.

"Shi ... Shi ... Shizuka ... hiks ... hiks ..." Nobita mulai menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata karena isakan tangisnya yang masih meraung-raung.

"Shizuka kenapa?" sergap Doraemon lagi, tapi kali ini dengan ekspresi kebingungan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak laki-laki didepannya.

"Tadi di sekolah aku dengar Shizuka diajak 'dinner' malam ini sama Dekisugi. Dan Shizuka setuju begitu saja. Bagaimana ini Doraeeemon, bagaimana kalau mereka berdua nantinya bakal jadian? Hikss ... hiks ... pasti aku akan patah hati ..," adu Nobita segera pada robot kucing berwarna biru kesayangannya itu.

"Apa kamu bilang?" Doraemon melotot kaget. "Wah kalau begitu kita harus berbuat sesuatu, coba kamu telepon Shizuka dan ajak dia untuk makan malam juga malam ini," kata Doraemon dengan tampang yang mulai serius pertanda ia telah mengerti keadaan yang tengah terjadi. "Siapatau saja dia akan berubah pikiran hingga membatalkan janjinya dengan Dekisugi dan memilih jalan sama kamu," sambungnya kemudian. Nobita yang mendengar nasihat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa bengong, mungkin otaknya 'sementara dalam proses' memikirkan saran Doraemon.

OoOoO

Nobita : "Halo ... Selamat siang ... Bisa bicara dengan Shizuka?"

Shizuka : "Iya halo, selamat siang. Disini Shizuka, dengan siapa?"

Nobita : "Ini aku Nobita."

Shizuka : "Oh Nobita, ada apa Nobita?" *dengan nada ramah seperti biasanya.

Nobita : "Mmmhh ... anu ..." *gugup

Shizuka : "Kenapa Nobita ?"

Nobita : "Ehh,, se .. se .. "/aduh gimana cara ngomongnya nih/-dalamhati

Shizuaka : "Ada apa sih Nobita?"

Nobita : "Shi..Shizuka, ka..kamu mau tidak makan malam bersamaku malam ini ?!" *gugup dengan nada sedikit membentak dan jeennggg! serasa tewas ditempat.

Shizuka : "Nanti malam? Mmh ... Maaf Nobita, sayangnya aku sudah terlanjur ada janji sama Dekisugi nanti malam." *ekspresi agak menyesal.

Nobita : *dengan wajah pucat "Oh be..begi..begitu...iya..i..ya ti...dak apa" Ucapnya serasa lemas dan membeku.

Shizuka : "Aku minta maaf Nobita, aku tidak bermaksud, tapiiiii...tidak mungkin aku membatalkan janji yang sudah kusetujui sendiri, sekali lagi aku minta maaf yah Nobita" *sambil menunduk merasa bersalah.

Nobita : "Ng..."(speechless)...

Shizuka : "Halo? Nobitaa? Kamu masih disana? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Nobita, kau bisa mendengarku? Haloo?!" *serbuan tanya beruntun Shizuka dengan nada khawatir.

Dan "tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt..." Sambungan telepon antara Nobita dan Shizuka terputus seketika. Shizuka nampak terbingung-bingung akan hal ini. Tentu saja gadis cantik itu merasa khawatir ketika teleponnya dengan Nobita terputus begitu saja tanpa kata pamit seperti yang biasanya dilakukan Nobita setiap kali menelponnya.

"Nobita kenapa ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" gumam Shizuka ditengah kebingungannya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri-dengan raut wajah yang super khawatir. "Perasaanku jadi tidak enak sekali, semoga Nobita tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sekali lagi dengan nada yang tak kalah cemasnya dengan yang tadi, ia kemudian meletakkan gagang teleponnya merapat kembali diatas meja dekat ruang tengahnya dan beranjak ke kamarnya dengan segala pikiran yang masih berkecamuk dibenaknya.

OoOoO

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring pertanda saatnya masuk kelas. Secara bersamaan, wajah kusut milik Shizuka-pun mulai nampak memasuki ruang kelas dengan langkah yang lemas, sepertinya dia kurang tidur, eh? Atau kurang bersemangat hari ini? Entah karena apa, susah dijelaskan. Tiba-tiba sebuah sentuhan tangan hangat mendarat dibahu kanannya yang spontan membuatnya terkejut. Seketika itu ia membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan pemilik tangan misterius yang menyentuhnya itu.

"Selamat pagi Shizuka." sapa anak laki-laki itu ramah diselingi dengan senyum lebar dari wajah tampannya.

"Hey Dekisugi, kau rupanya.. selamat pagi juga," jawab Shizuka juga ramah namun hanya dihiasi senyum tipis dari wajah cantiknya. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini wajah cantiknya tidak terlihat se-berseri biasanya.

"Kau kenapa Shizuka? Apa gara-gara yang semalam? Aku minta maaf soal yang itu yah, aku harap kau tidak marah padaku," ucapnya lirih.

"Aku tidak marah Dekisugi, aku juga tidak apa-apa kok," sembari melemparkan senyum tipis—lagi (yang lebih tepatnya senyum dipaksakan). "Mungkin saja aku hanya merasa kelelahan saja," terangnya lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Sungguh aku khawatir denganmu, asal kau tau saja Shizuka, aku begitu cemas memikirkanmu," anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat serius, bola mata hitamnya terlihat bekilat-kilat, begitu fokus pada objek yang tepat berada dihadapannya sekarang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shizuka, gadis cantik pujaan banyak anak lelaki dikelasnya (dan sebenarnya temasuk pujaannya juga). Suatu ekspresi yang memang langka bagi seorang Dekisugi apalagi dihadapan seorang gadis, seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku sebegitunya Dekisugi, aku baik-baik saja," Shizuka kembali tersenyum sambil berlalu meninggalkan Dekisugi yang masih terdiam menatapi punggung gadis itu membelakanginya. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan gontai menuju mejanya yang terletak persis disamping meja Nobita. Kini, pandangannya beralih ke arah meja Nobita. Benar saja, anak itu tak datang ke sekolah rupanya. Shizuka masih terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, matanya sibuk menelusuri seisi ruangan namun sosok yang dicari-cari tak kunjung ditemukan. 'Semoga Nobita tak kenapa-kenapa, aku harus menjenguknya sepulang sekolah nanti'... batinnya kemudian.

"Hey Shizuka, kenapa melamun begitu? Nanti dilihat pak guru loh," bisik seorang anak laki-laki gemuk—Giant—yang diikuti tatapan membenarkan dari anak kurus disebelahnya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Suneo?—dari bangku belakang membuyarkan lamunan Shizuka yang suaranya sudah sangat dikenalnya. Ia segera merasa ditarik kembali ke permukaan dunia nyata, meninggalkan bayangan khayal yang sedari tadi mengusik konsentrasinya. Dan benar saja, ternyata sekarang ia tengah diperhatikan pak guru, yang sukses membuat Shizuka jadi salah tingkah dan meringis sembari tersenyum kecut. Apa yang sedang Shizuka pikirkan? Ya, tentu saja ia sedang memikirkan seseorang yang beberapa waktu ini ia khawatirkan.

OoOoO

"Permisii," terdengar suara sapaan dengan nada sopan dibalik pintu. "Permisiii," ucap sang gadis itu lagi, setelah merasa sapaannya yang pertama tak ada yang mendengar. Dan akhirnya terdengar suara derap langkah yang semakin dekat dengan jaraknya yang diikuti dengan terbukanya pintu, menampakkan sesosok wanita dengan dress warna merah mudah menempel ditubuhnya dan sebuah kacamata besar terlihat bertengger diwajahnya—sama seperti Nobita.

"Eh Shizuka rupanya," ucap wanita itu ramah diselingi seulas senyuman lebar menghias wajahnya, yang sudah pasti kita ketahui adalah nyonya Tamako-ibu Nobita.

"Mmhh, iya..Selamat siang tante. Apa Nobita-nya ada di rumah? Karena pak guru bilang ia sedang sakit?" kata gadis—lebih kepada bertanya—yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk itu, dengan nada yang tak kalah ramahnya.

"Oh Nobita, dia ada diatas, di kamarnya bersama Doraemon. Hari ni dia memang tak ke sekolah, karena tiba-tiba saja suhu badannya naik, ia demam. Silakan ke kamarnya saja," jawab ibu Shizuka seraya mempersilakan Shizuka masuk dan menjenguk Nobita di kamar. Shizuka pun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum, dan segera menuju ke lantai atas—ke kamar Nobita tepatnya. Sementara itu, ibu Nobita beranjak menuju dapur, barangkali membuatkan minuman dan camilan untuk Shizuka.

OoOoO

Suara pintu digeser, tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan dua pasang mata didalam ruangan-kamar-itu, menampakkan seorang gadis manis yang kini tengah menatap cemas ke sisi ruangan. Ya, dia Shizuka. Sontak saja kehadirannya, membuat Nobita terkejut bukan main. Dan hey, aku hampir lupa, ternyata si robot kucing biru-Doraemon juga ikut terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah masuk dengan ekspresi wajah yang belum berubah, kini ia mendekat ke sisi ruangan, dimana disitu seorang anak berkacamata tengah berbaring lemas diatas kasurnya sambil terus manatap sosok gadis didepannya—tak percaya, sesekali ia juga mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar kembali digeser seseorang, yang sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari dua—ralat—maksudnya tiga pasang mata didalam ruangan. Tenyata itu nyonya Tamako-ibu Nobita, yang kini sedang membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas jus lemon dan camilan diatasnya.

"Maaf mengganggu anak-anak, aku hanya ingin membawakan ini," kata wanita itu dengan ramah, melirik nampan—mengisyaratkan apa yang sedang ia bawa.

"Ah, seharusnya tak perlu repot-repot begitu tante," balas sang gadis yang kita ketahui adalah Shizuka itu.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kerepotan, justru aku sangat senang atas kunjunganmu, karena ternyata masih ada teman Nobita yang peduli padanya. Kalau begitu, silakan dilanjutkan lagi aktivitas kalian," ucap wanita itu seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Nobita yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kecil serta senyuman manis sang gadis.

OoOoO

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Semoga Nobita cepat sembuh yah. Mmhh.. sepertinya sekarang aku harus pulang, sudah sore. Nanti dicari ibuku," Shizuka berpamitan dengan Nobita dan Doraemon.

"Baiklah, apa mau kuantarkan dengan baling-baling bambu?" tanya Doraemon.

"Tidak usah Doraemon, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tidak perlu mencemaskanku," ucap gadis itu seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar. Akan tetapi sebelum ia sukses menggeser pintu kamar itu sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena mendengarkan seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Shizuka...,"

"Mmhh, iya ada apa Nobita?"

"Eh, mmhh..aku, emmh.. aku hanya ingin bilang, te..te-rimakasih karena telah mau datang menjengukku," kata Nobita, wajahnya bersemu merah. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana dengan Shizuka, kini semburat merah mudah pun telah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Merona eh? Ataukah malu? Entahlah, hanya mereka yang tahu.

OoOoO

Hari yang cerah, sang mentari tampaknya tak malu-malu lagi berdiri diatas kekuasaannya, menggantung indah dilangit biru—temaram. Tak begitu panas menyengat, malah menghangatkan pagi yang terbungkus nuansa asri pepohonan. Kicauan burung pun terdengar, menambah harmoni alam dipagi-indah-itu. Seorang remaja tampan kini sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, sambil terus menerus senyum-senyum sendiri—tak jelas—menghias wajah manisnya. Ada apa gerangan? Apa dia sudah gila? Tentu saja tidak, hanya saja tampaknya ia senang sekali sekarang dan jangan ada yang bertanya mengapa, karena itu hanya malah merusak moodnya dipagi yang indah itu. Ia terlihat lebih tampan dan rapi dengan balutan seragam putih abu-abu plus rumpi dan dasi hijau mudanya. Yah, itu memang seragam khas sekolahnya. Sudah sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu, semenjak ia menjadi sosok remaja dengan status sebagai anak SMA kelas satu disalah satu sekolah negeri di Jepang. Setelah puas manatap siluetnya didepan cermin, ia segera turun kelantai bawah, berpamitan pada seisi rumah.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata seorang remaja yang kita tahu adalah Nobita, sambil mencomot sepotong roti diatas meja makan setelah meminum setengah gelas susu yang juga terhidang diatas meja.

"Hey Nobita, duduklah dulu dan habiskan sarapanmu dengan tenang," ucap seseorang dengan nada yang nyaris berteriak karena Nobita sudah berada didepan pintu.

"Tidak, terima kasih bu. Aku akan terlambat nantinya," balas Nobita dengan nada yang sedikit berteriak.

"Terlambat? Ada apa dengan anak itu? Sekarang kan, baru pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit?" gumam seorang wanita dengan herannya.

"Tapi tak apalah bu, kapan lagi anak itu bisa serajin ini," ucap sang ayah dengan gerakan geleng-geleng kepala tanda tidak mengerti, yang hanya diiringi anggukan kebingungan dari sang istri-ibu Nobita.

OoOoO

"La..la..la..la..tudududuudududu...lalalalalalalala..." Sesekali senandung kecil bernada sangat-teramat-riang-sekali itu terdengar disela-sela hembusan angin pagi, senyuman lebar yang terpatri diwajah manisnya pun tak lantas memudar. Seorang remaja terlihat sangat menikmati paginya dihari yang indah itu dengan tangan yang dilipat kebelakang kepala.. -sangat khas seorang Nobita- Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah interupsi suara yang menyuarakan namanya terdengar dari kejauhan.."Nobiitaaaaa..," panggil seseorang itu dengan sedikit berteriak sambil terus berusaha berlari-lari kecil untuk memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Sontak ia berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang –nampaknya seorang gadis— 'Yah tidak salah lagi, itu memang seorang gadis' batin remaja laki-laki itu kemudian. Dan ahhh, cengirannya bertambah lebar sekarang, ketika mendapati bahwa seseorang –gadis lebih tepatnya— tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Perlahan...semakin dekat..dekat..sedikit lagi...daaaann haaapp! Akhirnya gadis itu kini berdiri persis—tepat dihadapannya.

"Hey..aku pikir kau belum berangkat tadinya," ucap anak remaja laki-laki—Nobita mengawali percakapan.

"Hmm...aku juga tidak menyangka kalau... akan bertemu denganmu disini," balas gadis itu—Shizuka dengan sedikit gugup diselingi senyum hangat diwajahnya, yang beruntung sekali berhasil membuat kegugupannya menjadi tersamarkan dengan senyum–menawan-nya itu. Dan sekali lagi, Nobita tampak terhipnotis dengan kehadiran gadis didepannya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia mulai bisa menguasai dirinya kembali, dan cepat-cepat berkata.

"Mmh, itu bagus. Itu artinya tak akan ada diantara kita yang seharusnya menunggu terlalu lama nantinya,"

"Yah, aku rasa juga begitu," ucap sang gadis sambil terus berusaha menutupi rona merah yang mulai menjalari wajahnya. Dan setelah itu, keadaan menjadi hening. Tak ada lagi percakapan kecil yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya. Masing-masing sibuk melangkah, terbawa dengan pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri.

.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," Nobita tersenyum puas melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kini mereka sudah berada diatas bukit belakang sekolah mereka semasa sekolah dasar dahulu. Yah, masih sangat jelas dalam memorinya tentang tempat itu, tempat yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama teman-temannya, dan tentu saja juga bersama Shizuka. Dan sekarang, setelah beberapa tahun lamanya, mereka akhirnya kembali ketempat ini, –hanya berdua— mengambil posisi duduk bersebelahan diatas rerumputan basah sambil memandangi langit pagi yang masih redup namun terlihat cerah dan indah. Bahkan bayangan bulan samar-samar pun masih terlihat setia menggantung disisi langit lainnya, pertanda bahwa ini memang masih terlalu pagi. Dan ahh... pantas saja ia ngotot untuk berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi buta, rupanya hal itulah yang membuat Nobita sedari tadi terlihat senang sekali, ternyata ia ada janji dengan Shizuka di bukit belakang sekolah mereka dahulu, —mungkin kemarin mereka janjian ketika Shizuka menjenguk Nobita di rumahnya, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Doraemon. Karena kemarin mereka memang sempat mengobrol berdua ketika Doraemon sibuk mengeringkan kantung ajaibnya yang tak sengaja ditumpahi jus lemon miliknya sendiri. Dan mungkin saja acara janjian ini, adalah salah satu yang mereka obrolkan— tapi alih-alih salah satu dari mereka menunggu, tak disangka-sangka mereka ternyata bertemu dijalan. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama saja.

"Mmhh..Shizuka..," Nobita kini mengalihkan pandangannya, dari langit pagi beralih ke gadis cantik disebelahnya.

"Yaa...?" sahut gadis itu tanpa menoleh ke arah remaja laki-laki disampingnya. Ia masih saja terfokus memandangi langit yang tak sepi lagi dengan kehadiran sang fajar disisinya. Sepertinya ia telah terhipnotis dengan keindahan sang alam dengan langit pagi sebagai objeknya, yang masih menyisakan seberkas cahaya temaramnya yang memukau. 'Sangat menentramkan sanubari' batin Shizuka. Namun Nobita tahu, bahwa gadis itu mendengarkannya. Maka ia kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Apa kau masih ingat masa-masa kecil kita ditempat ini?"

Hening...

"Mmhh, yah semuanya masih nampak jelas dalam ingatanku. Seperti kaset yang terus berputar-putar dalam memoriku."

"Dan apa kau juga masih ingat ketika kita dulu salah menggunakan alat ajaib Doraemon, sehingga kita harus berada disini semalaman?" Tanya Nobita, "dan...hanya berdua," tambahnya kemudian. Entah mengapa, remaja laki-laki itu merasa pipinya memanas dan memerah setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tak beda jauh dengan wajah Shizuka sekarang. Yah memang kalau diingat-ingat, kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu bisa saja terjadi dengan begitu romantis apabila umur mereka sudah seperti saat ini. Dan hey! Apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi sehingga membuat wajah kedua remaja itu seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus? Aneh, padahal mentari pagi masih menyunggingkan hangat pemulanya, belum sampai beraksi dengan panasnya yang begitu terasa ketika disiang hari.

"Err—aku..aku tentu-maaf maksudku tentu saja aku mengingatnya," jawab Shizuka sekenanya, agak gugup. Apalagi kini pandangannya tak lagi ke langit, tetapi tepat masuk ke dalam iris hitam milik Nobita, yang membuatnya seolah semakin terjebak didalamnya.

"Kau tahu waktu itu bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Hmm," Shizuka nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mulai berkata "Takut mungkin?" Tebaknya dengan ragu-ragu. "Bisa saja kan waktu itu kau takut dimarahi Doraemon karena salah menggunakan alatnya, atau kau takut dengan kedua orangtuamu karena belum pulang sampai semalam itu," kata Shizuka mengakhiri kesimpulannya. Nobita yang mendengarnya hanya melongo, jelas bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ia inginkan, tapi jawaban yaanggg— Yang bagaimana hayoo? "Buuuuuppfff.." Shizuka berusaha menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi ia yakini akan meledak dengan segera kalau saja Nobita masih terus melongo didepannya dan memasang tampang begonya kembali—sama persis seperti ketika dia masih jadi bocah ingusan yang sering dikerjai Giant dan Suneo dulu. Dan oh yah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Giant dan Suneo, kini mereka sudah berubah menjadi anak yang baik terhadap Nobita. Bahkan Giant tak segan-segan menghajar anak yang ingin berbuat macam-macam pada Nobita. Dan Suneo? Kini ia tidak lagi menjadi anak sombong—menyebalkan yang suka memamerkan mainan-mainan barunya, bahkan sekarang ia sangat senang mengajak Nobita untuk bermain atau apalah segala macam kegiatannya. Yah, waktu memang terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Baru saja kemarin rasanya, Nobita merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke delapan, tapi sekarang? Lihatlah dia sudah menjadi seorang remaja tampan dengan otak yang agak encer untuk ukuran remaja seumurannya. Bahkan ia hampir saja menyaingi kepintaran Dekisugi, kalau saja dia berhasil mendapatkan nilai rapor yang lebih bagus untuk mata pelajaran matematika. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Tentu saja masih ada separuh dirinya yang dulu, separuh dirinya yang masih tidak suka dengan pelajaran matematika, oh memang itu adalah pelajaran dengan berbagai macam rumus dan penurunannya yang rumit bin susah, itulah pikiran Nobita. 'Dan hey! Apakah tadi aku memikirkan Dekisugi?' batin Nobita tersadar. Yah, Dekisugi—anak yang dulunya sangat dicemburui Nobita karena kedekatannya dengan Shizuka. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Dan tiba-tiba matanya membelalak, seperti sedang teringat sesuatu—sesuatu yang sedang berusaha dicerna otaknya sekarang. Dipandanginya wajah Shizuka lekat-lekat—lantas meninggalkan eksperesi begonya tadi.

"Kau kenapa Nobita?" Air muka Shizuka yang tadinya terlihat menahan tawa kini berubah menjadi serius dan penasaran ketika melihat ekspresi Nobita yang berubah itu.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," katanya serius. Yang ditanyai malah hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Tanyakan saja, akan kujawab kalau aku bisa," ucap sang gadis setengah yakin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Dekisugi? Aku mohon kau mejawabnya dengan jujur," mata Nobita terlihat begitu serius, auranya terasa disekeliling Shizuka. Gadis di depannya terlihat kebingungan dan sulit untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Maksudmu apa Nobita?"

"Sudah jelas Shizuka, aku menanyakan bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Dekisugi. Dan soal yang-err—makan malam itu," Nobita terbata-bata mengucapkan tiga kata terakhirnya. Shizuka menghela napas panjang, kemudian ia mulai membuka suara.

"Mmmmh, soal yang itu..err—yah, dia memang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku malam itu, ketika kami tengah makan malam bersama. Dan jujur saja, aku pun sebenarnya terkejut dengan pengakuannya itu, tapi entahlah, karena itulah yang terjadi," Nobita yang mendengarnya terasa pucat pasi, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sekarang gadis manis dihadapannya itu telah dimiliki seseorang yang telah lama menjadi rivalnya. Seakan seperti sambaran petir dikepalanya. 'Tidakk..tidakk, ini salah..ini TIDAK MUNGKIN' teriaknya dalam hati, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, tak mempedulikan Shizuka yang kini menatapnya heran kemudian tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Ia pun merasa heran, untuk apa Shizuka tersenyum begitu disaaat kondisi seperti ini? Apakah itu senyum simpati ataukah senyum bangga karena telah menjadi pacar seorang Dekisugi? Oh tidak, berbagai pikiran aneh kini mulai berseliweran di otaknya dan menguasai sebagian pikirannya. Apakah arti dari senyuman Shizuka itu?

.

.

**Flashback On**

"Shizuka," bisik pelan seorang anak laki-laki tampan yang kini tengah mengenakan setelan kemeja biru dengan celana panjang hitam yang rapi, duduk disalah satu meja diujung ruangan—restoran dekat jendela. Matanya memandang seorang gadis cantik bermuka manis dengan senyum merekah—yang menawan didepannya, yang terlihat makin cantik malam itu dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah maroon melekat ditubuh rampingnya. Kini gadis itu menengadah, mengahadap tepat ke arah manik yang tengah menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Yah Dekisugi, ada apa?"

"Aku..aku..ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting padamu malam ini. Kurasa, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengataknnya padamu. Meskipun aku yakin kau akan menganggapku bergurau. Tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri, akuuu—"

"Yah? Apa yang ingin kau katakan Dekisugi? Katakan saja. Aku mendengarmu," potong sang gadis setengah bingung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku..Aku..me-menyukaimu Shizuka," terang sang anak laki-lak—langsung to the point. Shizuka terlihat kaget atas pengakuan seseorang didepannya itu.

"Maksudm-" Suara Shizuka terputus, ketika sebuah suara sudah lebih dulu menginterupsi kata yang akan terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Nampaknya sudah sangat jelas maksudku apa, Shizuka. Aku ingin kau menjadi pa..pacarku," pinta Dekisugi kemudian. Sementara Shizuka, masih terdiam ditempatnya, ia seolah menjadi bisu mendadak karena merasa kehilangan suaranya ketika mendengar permintaan anak laki-laki didepannya. Jelas sekali raut wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan dan keterkejutan yang luar biasa—susah ditebak. Sebenarnya, tidak ada salahnya ia menerima 'cinta' seseorang yang bisa dibilang hampir sempurna itu. Yah Dekisugi, wajahnya tampan, orangnya baik, dan tentu saja berotak encer—idaman banyak gadis. Tapi entah mengapa, Shizuka merasa ada yang hilang saat itu. Ia merasa tidak lengkap, dan apapun keputusannya, sungguh sebenarnya ia ingin malam ini tidak terjadi saja. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan sosok Nobita melintas-lintas dalam kepalanya, membuatnya semakin bingung dan merasa pusing. Yah, wajah manis itu, senyumnya, mata indahnya dibalik kacamatanya, dan,,dann..oh tidak, kini yang ia pikirkan hanya ada Nobita seorang. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah dia memang sudah jatuh cinta sejak lam terhadap Nobita atauuuuuu...?

"Shizuka,," Suara itu kembali terdengar jelas ditelinganya, membuyarkan pikirannya, seakan tersadar kembali pada situasi yang sebenarnya, situasi yang nyata, situasi yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. "Apa kau masih mendengarkanku?" Tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi dengan raut wajah yang mencoba meyakinkan lawan bicaranya.

"Mmmm..aku..aku mendengarkanmu.."

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

"Hmm..sebenarnya...—err aku juga menyukaimu. Yah menyukaimu sebagai teman lebih tepatnya. Dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau hal ini akan terjadi," kata Shizuka pada akhirnya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ketika ia mengucapkan hal itu, tampak sekali terlukis sebersit kekecewaan diwajah Dekisugi. Dan Dekisugi yakin bahwa ini pertanda tak baik. Dengan begini, ia sudah tahu jawaban dari petanyaannya barusan, yah meskipun masih tersirat namun ia paham apa yang sebentar lagi akan dikatakan Shizuka padanya, karena ia memang anak yang jenius—tentu saja bisa membaca keadaan apabila sudah seperti ini situasinya.

"Maafkan aku Dekisugi, tapi... tidak mungkin aku membalas perasaanmu kan jika itu hanya memunculkan dusta dihati kecilku? Aku tak bisa, dan aku rasa kaupun pasti tak terima jika aku menerimamu bukan karena aku menyukaimu sebagai—"

"Yah aku mengerti Shizuka, aku percaya padamu. Dan terima kasih karena telah menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus perasaanku dengan sangat jujur, meskipun pada akhirnya harus terasa menyakitkan seperti ini. Tapi kau tahu? Aku merasa senang dengan jawabanmu, karena sekarang aku tahu, bahwa ternyata cinta itu sama sekali tak bisa dipaksakan. Dan kau telah mengajariku banyak hal yang meskipun aku yakin bahwa kau tak pernah menyadarinya," potong Dekisugi seraya tersenyum—senyum yang penuh ketulusan. Tidak nampak kebencian, dendam, ataupun amarah di raut wajahnya. Shizuka yang melihatnya sempat berpikir bahwa Dekisugi benar-benar anak yang kuat dan bisa menjaga perasaan orang lain, meskipun itu malah melukai perasaanya sendiri, ia hanya bisa menatapnya simpati, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi sekarang. Sejujurnya ia juga tak tega melihatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dan setelah beberapa lama di dalam restoran itu, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Dekisugi pun mengantarkan Shizuka sampai ke depan rumahnya, dan sebelum berbalik sepenuhnya meninggalkan Shizuka, sang gadis yang telah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya itu berkata dengan pelan—yang sebenarnya cukup jelas untuk didengar Dekisugi.

"Dekisugi, aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan cintamu. Yang tentu saja sangat menyayangimu dan tak akan menyia-nyiakanmu, kuharap kau berbahagia," ucapnya lirih. Kini gadis itu tengah berdiri mematung, memandang sosok pemuda didepannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sang pemuda hanya membalas dengan senyum ketulusan—lagi.

"Yah, kuingin kau juga bisa berbahagia. Dan aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan gadis lain dengan wajah yang mirip denganmu. Tidak, aku bercanda. Aku harap aku akan segera menemukan cintaku, doakan aku yah," kata sang pemuda mantap, sebelum pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah sang gadis yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum kecut seraya mengangguk kecil tanda mengiyakan. Dan akhirnya sosok pemuda itu menghilang dalam jangkauan penglihatan, ditelan kegelapan malam. Shizuka hanya menghela napas lega, ia merasa sangat beruntung karena Dekisugi telah mau mengerti dan menghargai perasaannya dengan sangat bijak.

**Flashback End**

.

.

Kembali ke keadaan semula, dimana seorang anak laki-laki terlihat sedang berpikir keras sambil tetap menatap ngeri pada gadis didepannya. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan gadis didepannya. Kemudian ia mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dan akhirnya berkata.

"Jadi?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan sangat penasaran. Namun, alih-alih menjawab, yang ditanya hanya kembali memamerkan senyuman manis nan menawannya itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya balik gadis itu yang sukses membuat Nobita tertegun, menelan ludahnya. Akan tetapi melihat ekspresi yang belum berubah dari anak laki-laki dihadapannya itu, ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak mungkin menerima seseorang yang tak kucintai," senyumannya makin lebar. "Karena orang yang kucintai..." Shizuka menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak dan menatap manik dihadapannya lembut dengan penuh arti. Semburat merah kembali menjalari pipi gadis itu. "Adalah kau Nobita," terangnya kemudian yang sukses membuat Nobita melongo berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Dan sejurus kemudian si anak laki-laki itu mulai mengerti dan ia melompat-lompat riang lalu tanpa perlu dikomando ia memeluk gadis dihadapannya dengan sangat erat dengan senyuman lebar yang mengembang diwajah tampannya. Namun tiba-tiba, ia kemudian tersadar.

"Err—maaf, aku tak se..sengaja," katanya cepat setelah melepaskan pelukannya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal. Ia jadi salah tingkah sekarang. Shizuka pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya kini, jelas sekali kedua remaja itu terlihat merona diterpa sinar hangat sang mentari pagi. Tunggu sebentar. Apa tadi? Sinar hangat mentari pagi? Oh tidak, memangnya sudah pukul berapa sekarang? Seketika keduanya tersadar dan melirik arloji masing-masing yang melingkar ditangan mereka.

"Astaga Nobita! Kita sudah terlambat ke sekolah selama sepuluh menit! Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi lewat duapuluh lima menit!" Pekik Shizuka tiba-tiba.

"Yah, aku tahu. Tapi apa mau dikata, kita sudah terlambat sekarang. Dan kuharap kita tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sampai membuat tulang-tulang retak," Nobita menjawab keterkejutan Shizuka sekenanya. Yah, ia mengingat kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu ketika ia terlambat duapuluh menit saat pelajaran matematika. Langsung saja ia mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah. Coba bayangkan, seluruh toiliet? Disatu sekolah yang besar? Oh tentu sangat menguras tenaga.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita ke sekolah sekarang sebelum kita terlambat lebih lama lagi dari ini," Shizuka memberi saran dan beranjak berdiri setelah menepuk-nepuk rok dan seragamnya yang tadinya tersentuh rumput basah dan kemudian berniat melangkah meninggalkan bukit, namun sesuatu terasa mencengkeram lengannya hingga membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik.

"SHIZUKA, AISHITERU!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang mencegat lengannya tadi. Gema suaranya terdengar begitu jelas diatas bukit kecil nan sepi itu. Shizuka hanya melemparkan senyuman manis nan menawannya—lagi lalu kemudian berkata.

"Aishiteru Nobita..." Ungkap Shizuka dengan senyum –paling indah yang bisa ia berikan— yang masih setia terpatri diwajah manisnya. Nobita yang mendengarnya menjadi beseri-seri, mendengar pengakuan langsung dari bibir gadis yang begitu ia sayangi sudah sejak lama itu, yah sejak mereka kanak-kanak dulu, tak dipungkiri ia memang sudah menyukai Shizuka. Dan sekarang , lihatlah ia merasa seolah bermimpi bisa mendapatkan pernyataan itu dari Shizuka sendiri. Siapa yang tidak akan senang? Memang jatuh cinta itu sangat indah dan menyenangkan, seolah-olah dunia berhenti berputar pada porosnya, memang berlebihan tapi percaya atau tidak, itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka pun berpelukan sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian berjalan bersama-sama menuju sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan riang , bahkan mereka sempat lupa bahwa mereka telah terlambat dari jam sekolah yang seharusnya. Tapi namanya juga sedang jatuh cinta, semuanya akan terasa berjalan dengan sangat indah. Dan mulai saat itu juga, Nobita berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa akan selalu melindungi Shizuka semampunya, sekuat tenaganya, tak akan menyia-nyiakannya dan tak akan membuat gadis itu sedih dan kecewa.

**-End-**

Huaahhh...Akhirnya fic GaJe nan ancur binti abal ala saya ini selesai juga dengan total kata keseluruhan berjumlah 4.892.. fiiuuuhh *ngelap keringet. Hmmmmm...rasanya masih banyaaaaakkkk banget kekurangan dan ketidaksempurnaan fic ini, tapi inilah hasilnya. Saya sudah coba usaha, dan saya harap gak terlalu buruk buat dibaca *ngarep* hehehe... Dan juga saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ternyata fic saya yang hina ini malah bikin kepala readers jadi pusingg. Endingnya jelek-berantakan-gak ngena feelnya, gak sesuai harapan readers. Maklum, ini fic pertama saya. Maka dari itu tolong dimengerti, boleh juga dikritik kok! Itung-itung sebagai bahan pembelajaran dalam menulis bagi saya sendiri. Saya juga jatuh cinta ke dunia fanfiction karena saya rasa, dengan fanfic, kita bisa bebas mengembangkan imajinasi ke segala arah. Segala arah? *maksudnya neng? Sudah LUPAKAN! Akhir kata saya cuma mau bilang terima kasih buat yang udah sudi buat buka, mampir dan baca fic saya ini. ASSALAMUALAIKUM *pamit... Review yah :)


End file.
